The Wedding
by Reiya Mustang
Summary: K, this was made by Paddy, Ducky, and me, Moony. It's the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding, and it's like they say, if things can go wrong, they will (at least, i think that's what they say). Have fun reading!


The Wedding

Chp.1- A Hectic Start

A/N- ok, this just came to me and my friends paddy and ducky in Applebee's, cause I came up with a brilliant idea, and they added lots to it. This is Harry and Ginny's wedding date, and crazy things occur. Let's watch:

Disclaimer: Yeah, incorporating my characters in again, but this is a Harry/Ginny fic. So, I own what J.K. doesn't. And paddy, ducky, and I own the plot.

"We need that cake TODAY!" an exasperated Mrs.Weasly yelled into the phone (Harry had gotten the Weaslys into muggle contraptions).

"Mom, relax, I'm sure they'll get it here in time. And if not, we'll supply the cake," Fred assured his mother.

"Yeah, I mean, it's Ginny's wedding, and no Weasly wedding would be complete without a Fred and George original…" George began.

"EXPLODING CAKE!" the twins shouted, flourishing their arms, showing off their cake.

"Fred and George, we will NOT, I repeat, NOT be having an exploding cake for Ginny and Harry's big day!" Mrs.Weasly fumed.

"Hey, it was worth a shot," Fred shrugged.

"MUM!" Ginny wailed from upstairs.

"Just a minute dear!" Mrs.Weasly called up the stairs.

"Here," she handed the phone off to George, "convince the caterers to make a cake in time for the reception."

"Sweet," George smirked. "No pun intended." (A/N- sweet, cake)

"Ginny, dear, what's the matter?" Mrs.Weasly cried, reaching her daughter.

"Mum, I have an old necklace, and a new dress, but I have nothing borrowed or blue!"

The Weaslys were very superstitious; Harry hadn't been allowed to the house this morning. Mrs.Weasly rummaged through Ginny's jewelry box until she found the perfect thing.

"Here, a bracelet with a blue sapphire. And, hmm…" Mrs.Weasly pondered for a moment.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed and ran to her room.

She came back with an amazing golden watch.

"Mum, it's beautiful!" Ginny murmured, fascinated with the watch.

"Your father gave it to me on our 25th anniversary. That was the year we had you!"

"Thanks mum," Ginny smiled.

"You're welcome, dear. Now get ready! You're getting married today!"

"I know," Ginny whispered as her mum rushed downstairs, "I just hope everything goes okay."

Several hours later:

Despite the chaotic morning and loads of scrambling around, everything was on schedule, other than one teeny, tiny detail. There was only half an hour more till the wedding, and Ginny was panicking; she hadn't heard word of Harry's arrival yet.

While she wasn't supposed to see Harry, she was concerned that no one had come up to tell her that Harry had arrived. She was worried something had happened to him, that Voldemort would somehow ruin their day. However, these qualms were soon gone when she heard his voice coming from the kitchen.

Ordinarily, she would dash down to greet him and give him a kiss, but superstition stopped her from doing so as she removed her hand from the doorknob. She sighed and turned back to sit on the bed, fretting about the remainder of the day. 15 minutes later, her mother came to get her and bring her down to the garden, where the wedding was to take place.

Downstairs at the door they met a positively merry Mr.Weasly. Mrs.Weasly went through the door to quiet everyone down. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the wedding march began to play.

A/N- so, how'd you like the first chappy? It will get very Sirius in the next chapter.

paddy pushes herself into the A/N Lemme say hi!

Moony why should I do that?

paddy cause I'm special smiles Now, GIMME THE DAMN PEN NOW MOONY! tackles

Moony Fine, say hi.

paddy Hi peoples, moony's a meanie! But member to read and review! It's a funny story; it's got me and the other Padfoot in it!

Moony all right, that's enough paddy puppy-dog puts you know that doesn't work on me, nice try. All right readers, listen to the paddy for once and review. Thanks!

paddy Yay, you actually said people should listen to me!

Moony Don't get used to it.


End file.
